


Over and Over

by falsteloj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bittersweet, Family Drama, Fandom Stocking 2011, M/M, Marauders' Era, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsteloj/pseuds/falsteloj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape doesn't know why he keeps coming back for more. Or maybe he does but he just doesn't want to admit it... Written for shyfoxling's 2011 fandom_stocking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over and Over

The first time it happens it’s all about revenge. Revenge on Lily for never looking in his direction, and revenge on Sirius Black for being a pustular boil on the face of the planet. 

Regulus sighs and shivers and moans, and drops the over confident Black act because it’s clear that he doesn’t have a bloody clue what he’s doing. Severus bites down at his lip, and works a bruise onto his throat and, when Sirius jellifies his leg that afternoon, he smiles through the pain because he can still taste the git’s brother on his tongue.

\--

The second time it’s about pride. Because Potter says that nobody would ever want to touch him, and he watches some stuck up clot of a Ravenclaw try his luck with Regulus outside Honeydukes on the next Hogsmeade Saturday.

Regulus gasps and squirms and groans, and kisses him back with such enthusiasm it’s almost over before they’ve even really started. They go to Regulus’ dorm room, and sit side by side on his bed afterwards, cocooned inside the bed hangings. 

“You’re not just doing this because of Sirius, are you?” Regulus asks, like a snivelling girl, and Severus simply shrugs and picks at a loose thread on the bedspread.

\--

He doesn’t know what it’s about the third time, or the time after. He doesn’t want to examine it too closely. 

Regulus is always  _there_ , and when things get out of hand one day in the Arithmancy corridor Regulus hexes his brother and gets put on report with Professor McGonagall. 

“You’re dead to me,” Sirius hisses as they’re all forced to traipse outside for the next quidditch fixture and, though he doesn’t understand why, Severus can’t resist the urge to put his hand on Regulus’ shoulder.

\--

The last time it’s about trying to forget, while trying to find something to hold onto. Regulus’ face is wet, and his hands won’t stop shaking. They don’t speak, can’t find the words, and Severus buries his head in the crook of Regulus’ neck and leaves a mark, just like the first time, so that at least Regulus can have one bruise that is pleasant.

“You don’t have to go through with this,” Severus whispers when it’s over, hating himself for his own weakness. 

Regulus simply smiles and touches a hand to his shoulder. Severus doesn’t need him to spell it out, or speak the words aloud. He understands what Regulus is saying.

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, feel free to chat / hit me with prompts over on Tumblr [@serenwib](http://serenwib.tumblr.com/) or Twitter [@falsteloj](https://twitter.com/falsteloj). :)


End file.
